


Eliminate Locked

by Haesal



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, KND 274/362, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesal/pseuds/Haesal
Summary: Sometimes, the demon didn't have visible horns protruding from his skull. At certain instances, they bore gentle features with soft blonde hair and alluring blue eyes. And Rachel learned that in the most dangerous of ways. 274/362.





	Eliminate Locked

_Updated as of 18/11/2017, 10:52 PM. Fixed some grammatical errors/areas that seem a bit vague._

* * *

**Espionage Agent Rachel/Supreme Leader Chad Timeline**  

* * *

She'd sighed softly to herself for the umpteenth time that evening. Her face devoid of any expression, silently gazed back at her reflection as she stared at the goblet of cranberry juice in her grasp.

The night was still young, and KND's Annual Foundation Celebration was yet to come to a wrap. Not that she was actually concerned of the time, however. Those things are but trivial details in the life of espionage agents such as herself.

"Hey, Rachel!" Patton hollered out from the dancefloor, features all loosened up from the amount of carbonated drinks in his system. He held up a hand, motioning for her to come join him along with the other Moonbase operatives in their merriment and thoughtless dancing.

Rachel simply gestured her palm flat and upwards, and donned an apologetic smile to indicate her abstinence. She'd smoothed out the soft fabric of her dress, and calmly vacated her seat to motion for the expansive doors south of the grand hall.

"Where 'ye goin'?" It didn't take a turn of her head to understand who Fanny's screeching voice was referring to, and she replied in equal strength with the red-haired girl's voice to combat the noise in the room.

"Just out to get some fresh air."

"Ok then, have fun!"

The heavy doors opened and shut with a quietness only Numbuh 362 could smoothly pull off, and she'd felt a steamroller lift from her shoulders at the immediate dampening of any sound and the lack of light enveloping her range of vision the moment she'd exited the event area.

It was utterly comforting for someone who wasn't fond of social interactions such as herself, and she'd treaded the vast halls in contentment.

Now there was only a specific portion in the vicinity granted for the Kids Next Door's party, and the rest was absolutely off limits. Rachel figured for herself that apart from the hall and the designated point of entry of guests, there weren't any other open areas where she could relax in solitude.

And the solid oak doors growing closer in her field of sight as she walked further seemed to be her ticket towards fulfilling her wish. The evening and darkness itself was her domain, and if she had to bet on it, the patron would never have a single clue that someone broke the pre-planned agreement if she kept herself hidden in the shadows.

After all, it wasn't every day that she'd get to board a ship and travel down to Earth. If there was one thing that Rachel had missed aside from her family, then it would be the sight of the night sky blanketed in the blue planet's atmosphere.

Her soft hazel eyes briefly closed and were tucked in their lids.

Because If she could only see that kind of sky even just for a while, then somehow, she could find a form of solace within herself.

With a swift scan of her surroundings, no one seemed to be the wiser of her little escapade and she'd ventured into room beyond the oak doors.

The interior had been unexpectedly lit albeit dim. Illuminated by electric lamps situated on each corner, was a vast study with plentiful of books sitting atop numerous shelves. It wasn't too surprising, however. When she'd first learned that the venue was a vacation house, the first thing that entered her mind was a humble structure situated by the sea. A part of her was quite skeptical if the place was actually capable of accommodating the number of operatives that would attend a grand scale event. But as her spacecraft drew closer and closer to the place, it was more than obvious that the 'house' had been a mansion with a hefty lot area to boast about.

"Hamlet" She'd idly traced with her index finger, the spine of a book where the title ran across. With a single touch, it was enough to deduce that it had been kept in tip-top condition presumably along with the other books in the room.

As her eyes peeled away from the shelf and traveled upwards to the gigantic photo at the center of the study, this was a thought that she was positive, could not possibly be wrong.

In the first place, it was part of the property of the Dickson family—where her Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274 hails from.

His glass-like eyes were in great detail and manifested as how it would in real life on the picture. From his slight frame and stature, she could only assume that he'd been a cadet when the shot had been taken. Yet, one thing was certain; the same serene expression that made her trust in his leadership so undoubtedly was radiating even from just a photo from his youth. She was mildly curious as to why his parents were absent from his side however, and instead, an elderly man with the same beautiful crystals of blue eyes accompanied him with aged yet gentle hands pressed on his shoulders.

"Well, this _is_ a vacation 'house'. Probably visited his granpa here a bunch when he was little." Rachel mused softly to herself, yet immediately thought of holding off her tongue despite being the only soul in the room. She'd heard some time ago when she'd just newly ascended into Intelligence Department, that the blonde prodigy often by Numbuh 100's side called in to excuse a leave to lament the death of his grandfather.

She could remember a sense of sympathy hiking in her gut as she quietly processed the information to herself whilst changing in her spy uniform to get ready for a mission.

Rachel doesn't really know him let alone has ever talked to him. But when she'd encounter the sprightly boy on base, his boyish laughter and determined smiles always seemed to catch her off guard. Personally, she wouldn't know herself how it would feel to lose a loved one but could only imagine the pain it had brought him. The thought of his face wearing a forlorn expression caused a sad downturn curve to form on her lips. She couldn't seem to imagine his spirit, as warm and as blinding as the sun, to be left all cold and dulled out with the force of such a heavy news.

After all, they were 2 people that belonged in different worlds, she once thought to herself.

If Numbuh 274 was that ever bright-eyed boy akin to an angel, then she'd be that incessantly brooding demon clad in nothing but 'Halloween clothes', as Fanny would phrase it.

But earlier that evening, she was certain their worlds had collided, even just for a while.

It'd been after she'd walked down the grand staircase along with Fanny. She was absolutely mortified at having eyes all directed on her with people abounding about with unceasing whispers. Fanny had tried to reassure her that it'd been because she looked breath-taking, yet Rachel was certain that the strapless ivory white dress was an unflattering choice for someone with a stone-hard default expression such as herself. What with the wide angelic wings in glittery golden silk embellished on the back, she was convinced that she looked like an absolute farce.

Yet, his eyes from the crowd drew her in and had immediately calmed her nerves. The look on his features displayed an undeniable wonder and was frozen in place in his spot. Not once in her life has she ever had a clear image of his face until then, with his usually unruly golden hair kempt and both his sea-deep eyes visible and focused on her.

His usual blood-red sweater was replaced with a slate black suit from top to bottom, and the mysterious impression that radiated off of him seemed to put her in a trance.

_Captivating_

She'd forced herself to look away first and kept a distance in her entire stay within the hall, embarrassed at how attractive she thought he looked when she herself stated that his assortment of fan clubs which littered the base irritated her to no end.

Even then, there was something that was quite out of place with his stare...something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet she was sure was swimming within his blue eyes.

Again, Rachel heaved a breath. She brushed off her thoughts and resumed with her agenda, towards the door where she assumed led to another exit across the room and beside the expansive photo.

Those were things that she shouldn't really concern herself with, she reasoned in her head. She was a spy first and foremost, and passing trivial thoughts regarding her Supreme Leader of all people, was beyond her.

The balmy air softly blew through her light-colored hair the moment she turned the knob and exited the study.

A long, narrow hallway sat on the edge of the mansion, serving as a winding balcony where only the intricate wooden railings separated herself from the consuming darkened horizon.

Her eyes hinted with a hue of age old champagne, reflected the glimmer of the stars and she'd felt her heart skip a beat at the sight she'd stumbled upon. The moon was its fullest, with a tinge of blue without a single cloud obscuring its spherical shape.

It was more than what she'd hoped to capture in her gaze. Yet, it was perfect and the massiveness of it all made her feel small as opposed to assuming her position and standing on Moonbase, where none of what she was, could possibly describe that of a normal and carefree child.

"You know, you're breaking the conditions and trespassing private property."

She was mildly startled at hearing the rough low voice suddenly regarding her, and all the blood from her face rapidly streamed away when the unknown person stepped closer to where the moonlight could penetrate.

Chad bore a look of utter annoyance on his otherwise, slackened appearance. His tie was nowhere in sight and the buttons of his dress shirt were popped by a button or 2 from the top. He kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and continued to glare at her, not seeming to recall her from the grand hall.

But that didn't matter to Rachel, and her instantaneous response was to come clean and apologize when she'd clearly been caught.

"My apologies, sir. The event venue was too crowded with people so I looked for a place that's a bit quieter."

He ran a hand through his lengthy blonde bangs and shut his eyes in agitation. "What's with that darn straitlaced reply? What is this, a training session?"

Rachel felt her spine tingle upon the word bordering to a curse leaving his lips. She was sure something wasn't quite right with the way he was acting. Upon directing his gaze once more to her, she'd quickly taken note of the haze hovering over his vision; a certain amount of wildness which could only be attributed to excessive soda consumption.

"Sir, I think you've had too much to drink for tonight."

"What was that?" His voice dripped with deep indignation and his angered eyes scrutinized her face before transitioning to unconcealed amusement. Chad began to pace closer to the girl, with a casual smirk replacing the scowl on his lips.

She could feel her pulse quickening underneath her skin and her lips tightened in a straight line. Even then, Rachel remained rooted in her place. This _was_ still her Supreme Leader, and backing away like a cornered rat would make no sense.

So then, why did she feel nothing but uncertainty as the blonde boy approached?

"I finally remember you...the girl from the hall. I mean, how could anyone possibly miss you? Numbuh 362; renowned for her abilities and even considered as the best spy and genius of the Intelligence Department."

Now that he was only a few meters away from her, Chad had just taken note of how pale her skin truly was that it almost looked translucent and could almost blend with the whites of her dress—a price she had to pay for all the sleepless nights in her job in espionage. Although, her eyes never lacked their luster. And the flecks of brown dancing in her otherwise emerald colored irises always seemed to bear a fire that was characteristic to her and _only_ her. In totality, she looked ethereally eye-catching in his perspective.

His feet stopped right in front of her, and it was only then that he observed how small she truly was as he peered down her face which clearly indicated caution.

Chad could feel the sugar running back and forth in his body, and couldn't control the smirk curving further on his face.

"But then again little spy, you're not so keen on your job, now are you?"

Her brows were prompt to knit together in displeasure, completely insulted by such a thoughtless remark on her skills.

"Pardon me, but what's your basis for saying that?"

"Prancing about here with your guard down, " All of a sudden, his body lunged to what she deduced was an attack, and she'd quickly stepped back to prepare to defend herself. However, Chad wasn't hailed as the best operative for nothing. He wouldn't let her get away just like that, and had instantly seized the space between them. His left hand was latched in an iron grip on her hip and he'd leaned his body forward with the edge of his lips softly pressing against her flaxen bangs right above her ear. Judging from the position of his right arm, she could only assume that he'd somehow produced a weapon and was currently, pushing the armament against her temple.

", tsk tsk. If you must know, I'm not exactly an 'average' operative and you should've been more careful. I could eliminate you right here and now if I so pleased."

Her breath was caught in her throat, and her inhales became slow deposits of air, too wary to even do something as simple as to breathe.

She could do it right there and there; pull out the hidden 2x4 Technology tucked away on the thigh holster underneath her dress. But the once pleasant air warming her skin had suddenly dropped to a chilly temperature, and she was rendered entirely unmoving. For a while, Rachel thought that he must've truly gotten in her head, feeling the said cold air to be permeating from the hand gripping her hip.

"But then again, that would probably make me the worst kind of leader so I wouldn't really harm you." His voice shifted from menacing to restrained as he slowly leaned his body away from her. From then she'd uncovered, that the 'weapon' threatening to blow her head into bits seconds before was merely his hand poised as a gun with the index finger pushing rather rigidly against her skull.

The expression on his face had relaxed to the more familiar smile she'd always see adorning his features, yet it was replaced by the same unidentifiable look in his eyes she'd seen back in the event hall.

But now, Rachel was certain just what it was.

 _Danger_ —there was nothing but underlying hidden danger sleeping within his tranquil blue eyes just waiting to awaken and reveal its raw form.

And unluckily for her, she'd been the target of the other side of his personality for that night.

His vision roved over her face, expecting any sort of reaction or retort from the girl who still hadn't fully recovered from the stunt he pulled.

"Stop goofing off and get back to the hall! They're looking for you." A masculine reprimanding tone rumbled through her ears as she witnessed a dark-skinned boy smack Chad at the back of the head.

She was completely dumbfounded, watching the 2 engage in a friendly banter before the other boy excused himself and the Supreme Leader.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble this idiot caused. You see, he has a bad habit with flirting with pretty girls once he's had a few drinks."

Rachel softly shook her head in a bid to convey her reassurance, with a light blush spread across her cheeks from the unexpected compliment.

"No, it was alright. I was trespassing in the first place and I should head back by now."

"If staying here helps you calm down from whatever Chad did then take all the time you need before heading back. I'm Maurice by the way, better known as Numbuh 9. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He'd shot a cordial smile at her direction and she could've sworn she'd heard Chad faintly scoff and evidently glower at the boy.

"I'm Rachel, Codename: 362." Maurice outstretched a hand in an invitation for a handshake and she'd almost reciprocated if Chad hadn't hauled the boy away from the shoulders and began walking off towards the direction of the hall.

"Yeah, yeah save the 'getting to know' part for next time. Oh, and by the way, " The blonde boy pivoted his head to catch a last view of Rachel's face.

", I doubt this'll be the last time we'll encounter each other, _Rach_." Her expression hardened in alarm at seeing the darkened gleeful look crossing his features. Perhaps, it was simply the light from the moon playing with the colors in his eyes. But a neon magenta tint seemed to glaze over his blue irises as they locked and took in her form in its entirety.

Her fingers curled up into fists at the sides of her dress.

What she'd seen was definitely not a split personality of his. It was simply his true nature.

Sometimes, the demon didn't have visible horns protruding from his skull.

At certain instances, they bore gentle features with soft blonde hair and alluring blue eyes.

The following day, Rachel was summoned by her commanding officer to pass on a white envelope with her codename as the recipient; a letter of transfer to Global Command under the position of Global Tactical Officer, the Supreme Leader's second-in-command.

She had no idea what ran through his mind nor what he exactly wanted, but she was sure about 1 thing.

Her fate was sealed.

* * *

_As what I've placed in the genre, this is a bit of a dark-ish prompt and suspense riddled towards the end. I wanted to write out an instance where Rachel becomes aware of Chad's personality from his post-decommissioning days onwards. Apart from his resentment towards the KND/g:KND after becoming an undercover operative, I doubt all of his demeanor as a teen was simply rooted from that. It's sort of a head cannon that for the most part, the arrogant and sometimes, not always the most pleasant playful personality is something he already had from the start._

_Other than that, Rachel's personality may seem off from her depiction in this story. I figured that prior to becoming a Supreme Leader, Rachel would've been an introverted spy quietly accomplishing her tasks in espionage. I like to think she eventually develops the personality more fitting for a leader during her stay in Global Command while working together with Chad._


End file.
